1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for restricting execution of a print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, security for network devices or print job restriction has been regarded as important, and various measures have been taken. There is no exception in printing system.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-041443 discloses a technology in which, when a client PC (personal computer) transmits a print job to an image forming apparatus, a printing permission (ticket) authenticated by a server is acquired and input to the image forming apparatus with the print job. The ticket describes types of functions of the image forming apparatus that are permitted for use by a user who inputs the print job. On the basis of the ticket, the image forming apparatus flexibly restricts execution of the print job.
However, according to the technology of the related art in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-041443, it is necessary for the image forming apparatus to have advanced functions such as a function of verifying the ticket added to the input print job. Accordingly, image forming apparatuses for use are limited. In other words, in an image forming apparatus that has no advanced function of interpreting the ticket or the like, execution of a print job cannot flexibly be restricted as described above.
By way of example, it is expected that similar functions of interpreting tickets are not provided in apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses of previous models, and inexpensive image forming apparatuses without advanced functions.